Consult
|Planet=Arieki |Continent=Torden |Zone=Mires }} Connant wants you to go to Fort Haroun and speak with Dr. Torpor, who may be able to help before the Brann Plague destroys humanity. When you've acquired the necessary ingredients return to Dr. Torpor. ; Consult with Dr. Torpor : Dr. Torpor can be found in Fort Haroun. ; Speak to General Mondragon : Mondragon can be found in Fort Haroun ; Get the Samples Dr. Torpor Needs : You'll have to kill caretakers to get the weaponized samples, and find the Bane cache to get the non-weaponized samples. : 0/5 : 0/1 Briefing Connant: : Many years ago, when most of us were still living on Erdas, before we became prisoners, there was a virus that spread through my people. The closest comparison I can make for you, after speaking with the human doctors here, is the plague that spread through your people in what you call the dark ages? : Many Brann died during that time, but eventually we found a cure. An antibody that bonded with our genetic code was discovered and injected into everyone, and it became common practice to give the injection to children when they were born. Eventually, or DNA restructured so that the injections were unnecessary, and now we have a natural immunity to the virus. : Jhulyus was right, the Bane still want to use us as slave labor, but they're planning on unleashing a version of our old plague that will kill humanity in one swift stroke. It probably amuses them to think of us watching you all die, not knowing what to do for you. : I want you to take this information to Dr. Torpor. He's a human doctor, one of your very best. He's normally stationed at Endropolis Medical Center, but I understand that he's here on Mires for a brief stay while he consults with some of his fellows doctors at Fort Haroun. : Speak to him, and see what can be done. Consult with Dr. Torpor Dr. Torpor: : Connant sent you? Well, I've been looking at this sample of the Brann Plague he sent me, and some of the Brann around here were kind enough to give me blood samples. I think I can synthesize a vaccine, but we're going to need a lot more of this powder you took from the Bane shipment. A lot more. Go talk to General Mondragon. He's the only one who's going to be able to tell you where you can get more of this stuff. Speak to General Mondragon General Mondragon: : Command has been dragging their feet on this, but I didn't get anywhere by dragging my feet. I've put operatives in the field and I have the information you need to help clean up this mess. The Bane are already starting to pass out the plague to their troops in the field for deployment. The caretakers are weaponizing the stuff on the fly. Dr. Torpor's going to need you to get some weaponized samples from the caretakers, as well as some non-weaponized powder from their supply cache. I have the location you need. Good luck, soldier. Debriefing Dr. Torpor: : Yes. Yes, these should be enough to get started with my vaccine. The Non-Weaponized Brann Plague is located in a Bane Crate in Bane Occupied Mires at /loc -290, 228, 112. To get the weaponized samples, you need to kill Caretakers. The best place to find Caretakers is the general area north and west of Control Point: Iapyx.